Mission Statement
The eight of us (@destimushi, @casthewise, @60r3dom, @ravenscat-tumbler, @justholdingstill, @naruhearts, @thebloggerbloggerfun, and @dusky-rambles) plan to make an anthology inspired by the classic, eclectic styles of the older homemade fanzines, as a heartfelt ode to fandom, Destiel, and the Supernatural family overall. As fans, we’re part of a long and wonderful history of rebel creators, and we feel that there is no better way to situate our fandom in this longstanding tradition than with a zine-inspired anthology of our own. The'' To Hell + Back Anthology'' will be produced entirely on the basis of the funds raised. Each tier of the anthology will have a hand in our stretch goals, including the digital exclusive. (PLEASE NOTE: the originally planned "digital exclusive" e-book and the print book have now been combined into a single print publication. More information available here) We want to be as transparent as possible with where your money is going and how it will be applied to the creation of the anthology, and plan to release regular updates as they happen in real time. We are particularly interested in publishing lesser known content creators within the fandom and therefore, encourage everyone to sign up, regardless of how well-known you are/how little experience you might have as a creator! All forms of art present in this anthology will be treated with equal weight, and artists, writers, designers, readers, poets and others will be held to equal amounts of both credit as well as accountability. This includes the moderator team, who will also be contributing to the anthology with their own stories and art. This anthology will be an adult-only publication—we plan to have NSFW content with a SFW cover. To Hell + Back will also be all-inclusive. There will be no kink-shaming, gate-keeping or bullying of any kind. All content is welcome as long as it is well-tagged. Moderators reserve the right to remove anyone from the production team and Discord servers if any bullying/abusive behavior arises. The'' To Hell + Back Anthology'' is, at its heart, a project that will be brought to life by Destiel/DeanCas-loving fans, for our fellow fans first and foremost. It is our pledge to our backers and supporters that we will treat your interest and investment in this endeavour with the utmost respect and care. We are committed to creating the best possible book for your viewing and reading pleasure, while providing you with an intimate and informative look into the process, planning, and execution of our project. Your contributions to this campaign are something we are extremely thankful for and do not take lightly, and it is important to every member of the mod team that we prove ourselves to be considerate and trustworthy of the fans making such magic possible. As an organizing group of 8 individuals who live in proximity to one another, we believe that we are uniquely positioned to not only support the creation of this anthology, but to hold each other accountable for timelines, quality, and transparency, as well as to provide multiple avenues of accountability and contact to our supporters.